


Beware Fairies Baring Gifts

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fae & Fairies, Flirting, Fluffy, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi has a secret that he has been keeping from his closet friends and it costs him dearly when it is found out.





	1. The Hurt

The fair-folk were a fickle people, though it didn’t mean all their emotions ran shallow.  They could feel quite deeply, but in Iwaizumi’s case it was never the more pleasant or softer emotions that struck the fae.  Anger, jealousy, pride, envy, those were the types of emotions that often struck the fae deep and hard. It made them lash out, enslave humans or drown entire towns.

 

The fae were disgusted by humans, but they were a great source of amusement for them but the wildlings?  The wildlings were free from the constraints that bound the fae, they had no rules and their powers ran as deep as the earth.  They also favored humans, protecting them for little saucers of milk or small shiny objects. They led them out of twisting forests, they guided them when they were lost, they whispered helpful hints into their ears as they slept.  The fae hated the wildlings.

 

Iwaizumi reached down for a vibrant orange flower, weaving it into the crown he was making with practiced ease as he made his way through the forest.  He hummed a soft song, making the flowers poke their heads out and lean towards him. He wove his own magic into the crown to make the flowers stay in bloom longer, to keep the colors lasting.  He knew his time was limited, which should be laughable consider the fae were immortal creatures but he knew he would be missed sooner rather than later.

 

Something came crashing through the forest, causing Iwaizumi to stop as he tilted his head towards the sound.  He barely made any noise at all as he was walking, the fae were taught to be soundless at a young age. Something slammed into the ground in front of Iwaizumi, leaves and branches raining down before the creature stood and shook out large wings, flinging the debris elsewhere.

 

“That was very graceful.”  Iwaizumi stated, fingers still working to complete the crown but his eyes were all for the wildling in front of him.

 

“I’m skilled at the flying portion, but landing?  At least I didn’t break anything this time.” As if to disprove him, a large branch snapped off and landed directly next to the wildling, making his wings puff up behind him before he shook off the small scare.

 

“You were saying?”  Iwaizumi asked and only earned a loud laugh in return.

 

Sawamura was everything the fae were not.  He was as wild as his peoples name stated, he was free in everything he did.  There was no hidden words behind half tempered smiles, Sawamura approached everything with his all.  Even his appearance was the opposite of the fae. He was much broader and considered short amongst the fae, with wide brown wings that spread out behind him.  There was nothing delicate or fragile about his wings, not like the thin and incandescent ones some of the fae have. There was dirt smudged across his face, smears of it on his earth toned tunic and trousers and his feet were bare of boots.

 

“Here.”  Never accept a gift from the fae, it always came with strings attached.  But Sawamura was a wildling so Iwaizumi took the bouquet of wildflowers that looked nothing like the perfect creations that existed around the glenn.  Iwaizumi smiled before placing the flower crown upon Sawamura’s messy dark locks.

 

Iwaizumi covered Sawamura’s mouth as he formed the words to thank him.  Never thank a fairy unless you wished to be in their debt. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as he felt Sawamura’s smile against his hand.

 

“You know better.”  Iwaizumi said but Sawamura simply caught Iwaizumi’s wrist and pulled him forward, placing a soft kiss upon Iwaizumi’s cheek.

 

“It is a very beautiful crown, you have exquisite taste in both flowers and the wildlings who wear them.”  Sawamura’s grin was a mischievous and bright thing. It made Iwaizumi’s heart pound a little faster as he stared into eyes the same color as the earth when it rained.  “We should go before we’re missed.” Sawamura stepped back, his wings spreading out behind him before he pushed off the ground and exited through the hole in the canopy he had already made.

 

Iwaizumi pressed his nose against the wildflowers as he made his way back to the glenn.  For the longest time he had been alone, an outcast because his father had chosen to stay with a human woman, had given the gift of time to her so he wouldn’t have to watch her die since human lives were so fleeting to the fae.  Iwaizumi was only a halfling, thought lesser than the fae. He was shorter and built stockier than the tall and lithe figures that surrounded him, he was rougher around the edges and the earth loved her little halfling child, which is probably where most of the hatred from the others came from.

 

Iwaizumi’s mother had told him numerous times that the fae are a jealous people.  They want so desperately to have the things that come so easily to humans. Music, art, and love are all things the fae cannot grasp.  They can play instruments or sing, they may paint or dance but it is all empty and they know it. Iwaizumi had the long life and the magic that the fae had but he also had the ability to create and the rules that bound the others so tightly did not apply completely to him.

 

So he was relentlessly teased and scoffed at, ignored and beaten.  Until Oikawa came along. Oikawa was of High Court, the first princling born in centuries.  It was another thing the fae hated humans for, they could not produce offspring as easily and many of them were monstrous creatures.  Oikawa was beautiful and spoiled rotten. He had wanted Iwaizumi as his friend and despite everyone's disapproval, Iwaizumi became friends with him.

 

Part of Iwaizumi kept his budding relationship with Sawamura a secret because the fae detested the wildlings and Iwaizumi was already outcast enough, but most of it was due to Oikawa.  Iwaizumi loved his childhood friend but he was quick to anger and he hated anyone who could possibly replace him in Iwaizumi’s life. Which was ridiculous, Iwaizumi did not want to replace Oikawa, but the fae were a stubborn creature so Iwaizumi snuck around and kept it all a secret.

 

“You might want to hide those.”  Iwaizumi stopped and looked over at Hanamaki before looking down at the wildflowers.  He quickly hid them in a place where he could grab them before he went home, his mother would keep his secret closely guarded.

 

“How bad is his mood today?”  Iwaizumi asked, referring to Oikawa.  Hanamaki just grinned in response, which was never a good sign.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Iwaizumi looked up at the sky, noted how the sun had dipped below the trees to show the passing of time.  He felt a pit of worry in his stomach that he tried to dismiss as unwarranted. The wildlings weren’t exactly known for the punctuality, though Sawamura had never been more than a couple moments late.  Something sudden could have come up. The village where the wildlings resided lay quite deep into the forest and by several stories, Iwaizumi knew Sawamura was in charge of the younger ones and they could be quite a handful sometimes.

 

The flowers in Iwaizumi’s hands withered and blackened before he dropped them to the ground.  He could feel a swell of anger in him, wondering if the wildlings were just as fickle as the fae.  Perhaps Sawamura had gotten bored? Maybe he thought the same as the other fae, that Iwaizumi was either not enough fae or too much.  The grass around Iwaizumi’s feet died as his anger became a real, living and dangerous thing.

 

But then Iwaizumi pictured Sawamura’s smile, the way it stretched across his face and how he was missing a tooth that was only visible when he truly smiled.  His eyes closed shut and his cheeks became plump little apples. So much imperfection but he was the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi had ever seen. It was why he continued to bring flowers to Sawamura at their every meeting, trying to find the right combination that would suit him best.

 

With a heavy heart no longer filled with anger but disappointment and sorrow, Iwaizumi made his way back to the glenn.  He had already wasted too much time waiting for Sawamura and Oikawa was sure to be in an unpleasant mood when he arrived.  That was fine, for it would make two of them.

 

But when Iwaizumi arrived back at the glenn he was met by not just Hanamaki but Matsukawa too.  They exchanged a look before darting their eyes elsewhere, which alerted Iwaizumi to something being wrong.

 

“Where’s Oikawa?”  Iwaizumi asked because it was odd to see both of them here and not see Oikawa nearby.  Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki who finally looked at Iwaizumi.

 

“I’m sorry, it slipped out-” Hanamaki started to say but there was a great many birds yelling above as they flew frantically away.  Iwaizumi looked in the direction they had come from and saw black billowing smoke far off.

 

“What have you done?”  Iwaizumi asked in horror but didn’t want for an answer before taking off at a dead run.  He made plenty of noise as he tore through the forest, dodging terrified animals and woodland creatures alike.  He could hear the cries of the wood nymphs, those attached to their trees and unable to move to safety, but passed them by.

 

Iwaizumi could feel the heat of the fire before he ever saw it.  Forest fires happened often, if they were near the glenn then the fae handled them with quick efficiency.  If they weren’t then the wildlings took care of it but Iwaizumi could feel how big this one was.

 

Iwaizumi’s powers came from the earth, like his father before him he was weak against fire.  There were ways to fight it still, he had seen his father do so but his father was centuries older than Iwaizumi who could feel the earth and the trees connected to it dying but could do nothing about it as he pushed closer.

 

“Iwaizumi!”  A familiar voice called out before a hand gripped his arm.  Long, delicate looking fingers that were deceptively strong held him back.

 

“What did you do!”  Iwaizumi screamed at Oikawa, who’s eyes were burning with their own fire as he shook Iwaizumi.

 

“You were spending so much time with him, you were forgetting about me!”  Oikawa yelled, out of his mind with power and the privilege that his life had given him.  “Let’s go home now, it can be like it was before.” Iwaizumi yanked his arm free and shoved Oikawa, felt his hands burn from the contact but he was too far gone to care.

 

“I swear to you that if you try and stop me I will leave the glenn and never return!”  Iwaizumi shouted and Oikawa’s eyes went wide as magic was put into the words. A fae’s promise was unbreakable, though they were good at finding loopholes.  Iwaizumi ran towards the fire before Oikawa could think his way around that one.

 

It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi found it hard to breath, his eyes and throat burned from the ash and the heat seemed to push down on his shoulders.  He stumbled and looked up to see the inferno approaching him, felt the angry and jealous magic that had fueled it.

 

Something grabbed him, carried him across the forest in a matter of moments before they both went tumbling down.  Iwaizumi struggled to breath, coughs that wrecked his whole body coming out as he rolled to his side to see who had saved him.

 

“Iwaizumi!”  Oikawa shouted, coming closer to him before steel glinted in the air and cut a thin line into his throat.  Oikawa was yanked back by Matsukawa and Hanamaki, the wound already healing as he stared with wide eyes at his attacker.

 

Sawamura stood in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi but he was no longer the grinning wildling, full of life and laughter.  One of his wings was completely burnt off, leaving nothing but a black stump while the other was turning to ash before Iwaizumi’s very eyes.  There was an ugly burn on his cheek and across his left arm. He was glaring fiercely at Oikawa as he held a wicked looking blade up.

 

“That was a warning.”  Sawamura’s voice was deep and raspy, it sounded like it pained him to speak but he made no move that it hurt.  “If you or any of your kind comes near us again we will kill you.” Sawamura looked at Iwaizumi, who felt his heart squeeze painfully within his chest as he realized he was included in that.  Sawamura disappeared into the forest after that command and threat was issued leaving Iwazumi staring at the space he had once occupied.


	2. The Comfort

 

  
  


Iwaizumi pushed seats into the soft earth, humming softly to himself as he felt the earth stretch and move around him.  He no longer needed the old songs to help concentrate his magic, it was second nature to him but the forest was always too quiet around him so he sung to himself.  This portion of the forest was all new growth, it would have done so by itself after the fire that swept through the area, but Iwaizumi had spent decades helping it along further.

 

New flowers and trees were planted everywhere, Iwaizumi tried to not make it as uniform as the glenn was but he was a fae after all, or at least half of one.  Soft moss and grass alike covered the once blackened ground, he helped heal the trees that were still alive and had knocked down the ones that weren’t. Great expanse of color spreads across the area, Iwaizumi was sure if the fae knew about this area they would grow exceedingly jealous.

 

No fae ventured this far into the forest for fear of what would happen to them.

 

Oikawa had been reprimanded but nothing had happened to him further.  He was the only princling born within centuries after all and he was every bit as spoiled now as he was back then.  He never apologized for what he had done, for the fae only apologize when they believe they can get something from someone.  Despite the unrest he caused between the wildlings and fae he did not care one bit, sure that he had done the right thing.

 

The flower that Iwaizumi had been carefully growing grew thick thorns that secreted a yellow substance that was sure to be poisonous.  Iwaizumi took a deep breath to center and calm himself, his magic had always been rooted in his emotions and the earth didn’t deserve his anger.

 

It had been Iwaizumi’s mother that had convinced him to come back to this accursed place even after he had been threatened to never return.

 

 _“Everyone says things in anger that they later regret, it is only our foolish pride that gets in the way.”_ His mother had told him after he had hidden away in their home for months, or perhaps years.  He was sure Sawamura would hate him for this lifetime and the next, but his mother was right. There was no use letting his own feelings getting in the way.  He wouldn’t seek Sawamura out but he would make it clear that Iwaizumi would be waiting if Sawamura ever decided to forgive him.

 

Iwaizumi released his magic and turned when he felt someone approaching.  His father appeared within the shadows of the trees and Iwaizumi knew he only felt him approach because his father had allowed it.  The fae was completely connected to the forest and could become one with her if he wished it.

 

“Have you come to tell me to make up with Oikawa?”  Iwaizumi asked, dusting the dirt off his hands before standing up.  His father touched a small sapling that was growing in the hollowed out trunk of the tree that stood there before.

 

“Do you think I haven’t learned not to tell you what to do?”  His father asked, cryptic as always, as most of the fae were. None of the other fair folk ever said anything about his bond with a human woman or the halfling child they produced.  He was old, even amongst the ageless fae, and he had the ability to make the earth swallow their home completely. “You have done a good job here, though it would go much faster with my help.”  His father grinned down at his son, who quickly shook his head.

 

“I would rather do it myself.”  Iwaizumi stated. He might be his son but his father was an old crafty fae and Iwaizumi would rather not be indebted to him.

 

“Your mother and I are going north for a while, you are free to join us if you wish.”  Iwaizumi frowned before remembering the festival was that night. Young changelings would replace human babies and children, they would be brought here and brought up as pampered pets.  His mother hated the tradition so his father always took her away while it happened.

 

“I’ll think about it.”  Iwaizumi answered, looking around the wide field and all the work he had done up to this point.

 

“It will grow without you here, you have given it all it needs to become full of life.”  His father said, squeezing Iwaizumi’s shoulder before walking back into the forest.

 

Iwaizumi had no way of knowing if the wildlings still even lived within the forest.  They might have travelled far away, to someplace devoid of fae life. Perhaps Iwaizumi should travel, maybe he would run into a wildling with dark brown eyes and a smile that made flowers blossom.

 

With that in mind Iwaizumi turned around and walked towards the glenn.  He had a promise to keep after all. With the fire still raging Iwaizumi had made a bargain with Oikawa, if he stopped the spread of it then Iwaizumi would stay with him.  It had taken many years but Iwaizumi had thought his way around the bargain and knew how he could escape its grasp.

 

Iwaizumi walked into the glenn, where he knew the others waited.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki acted as if the burning of the wildlings home had never happened, the fae were fickle like that.  Hanamaki had told Oikawa about Sawamura, where they met and in what direction the wildlings lived.

 

“You are late.”  Oikawa huffed out, already confrontational.  Iwaizumi looked around at everyone setting up for the festival.  He had never liked it much either but he hadn’t cared one way or another about the children, not like his mother did.

 

“I just came to say I am going north with my parents.”  Three sets on eyes settled on him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stepped away from Oikawa while eyeing him warily.

 

“You can’t.”  Oikawa said with one of his brittle smiles.  Iwaizumi cupped his old friends face and gave it a good, hard squeeze.

 

“I can and I will.”  Iwaizumi answered before pushing that face away.  Oikawa scowled, rubbing the dirt off his face that Iwaizumi had purposefully placed there.

 

“We had a deal.”  Oikawa reminded him with satisfaction but Iwaizumi simply shrugged his shoulders.

 

“And I am half human, my word has always counted for nothing amongst the fae.”  Because the rules that applied to the fae had never applied to him. He could break bargains and lie, he could accept gratitude as if it was just that.  “I will come back, if you want. And if you don’t then go east into the forest and burn down the place you had before. I’ll know never to come back if you do.”

 

“This is all over that?”  Oikawa asked, truly confused as to why Iwaizumi would still be holding onto that transgression.  Iwaizumi wanted to headbutt him but there were too many people around.

 

“Partially.”  Iwaizumi had thought he was putting away his pride when he visited the spot where the wildlings used to live but he knew it as the lie it was now.  He had known for a long time that the wildlings had moved far away and he had allowed his pride to rule his actions for too long.

 

Iwaizumi turned to walk away from his old friends but Oikawa called out to him.  Iwaizumi looked back, expecting venom in the form of words and a curse never to return.

 

“They went north, there is another group of wildlings out that way.”  Oikawa stated, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he looked away from Iwaizumi stubbornly.  Oikawa would never move past his pride, but Iwaizumi could do it for the both of them. He walked back to Oikawa and gently headbutted the taller fae.  “Ow!” Oikawa scowled and Iwaizumi laughed, drawing the attention of several fae who frowned at his lack of decorum but he cared very little for them.

 

Iwaizumi waved before finally walking away.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Iwaizumi travelled for a while.  He was more attuned to the passing of time than full blooded fae were but it mattered little to him whether he searched for a year or a decade.  He was invited into other fairy courts, some were genuinely intrigued by what he was and the things he was capable of while others tried to trick or enslave him.  He lived amongst humans for a while, he was more at ease to do so than the others though he had to wear deep hoods or knitted hats to cover his ears and the too-green color of his eyes.  He watched the rapid growth towns had, had the people changed and grew, sometimes stumbling back several steps but always pushing forward.

 

The wildlings were an elusive creature but Iwaizumi grew accustomed to searching them out.  They quite enjoyed sweets, music, and small objects that held great importance to people. He described Sawamura often, he learned that even amongst the wildlings having large feathered wings were a rarity.  He could tell when the wildlings lied and said they knew something but they would only tell him if he played another song and when they truly knew something but kept it closely guarded.

 

Sawamura seemed to have gained loyalty in anyone he came across.  It made Iwaizumi inwardly smile because he knew why the others would be wary giving any information regarding him or his kin away.

 

But then Iwaizumi learned that Sawamura had spoken of him and often.  It made something inexplicably warm burn inside of Iwaizumi, kept him going as seasons passed and years fell away like leaves off of the fall trees.  They spoke of how Sawamura told them stories about a halfling who held more beauty in his moss green eyes than the entirety of the fae. How he was brave and strong, but lacked confidence in himself.

 

It was strange hearing how Sawamura saw him and Iwaizumi wanted to be everything Sawamura believed and more.  So Iwaizumi continued his quest until he was brought back home.

 

Iwaizumi fit even less in with the fae of his old home now than ever.  Travelling had left him with larger muscles, he was broad even by human standards.  His skin was a golden tan, kissed by the sun for so many years. His clothing was handsewn and patched up in many places, the broadsword strapped to his back wasn’t a pretty thing but it fit his hand so much better than the thin reapers the fae used.

 

The forest welcomed him back, brushing against his senses as he made his way silently through her.  Iwaizumi had gained many abilities his father had and he could travel through any heavily wooded area and be undetected by anyone.  He was planning on visiting his parents, who had settled back in their home near the glenn, but he had to see the field first. Wondered if Oikawa had burnt it down once more in a fit of rage and how he would feel about Iwaizumi showing up despite that.

 

But when Iwaizumi came upon the field he was surprised at what he saw there.  Oikawa was sitting down on the ground with Matsukawa and Hanamaki sprawled near him but most shocking was the wildlings who were quite close to them.

 

One wildling with large black wings was allowed Oikawa, who had his tongue stuck out in concentration, to decorate his wings with flowers.  Iwaizumi stayed in the shadows and watched the scene with fascination.

 

“Stop moving or this will never get done.”  Oikawa commanded. “You want to look nice when he arrives, don’t you?  And what does he love more than anything?”

 

“Hitting you?”  Hanamaki joked with his head resting on Matsukawa’s thigh.  Oikawa shot him a glare but it was half hearted at most.

 

“Flowers you imbecile.”  Oikawa snapped.

 

“Yes but the second Sawamura moves the flowers will fall out and all your hours of hard work will be for naught my prince.”  A wood nymph teased, pulling himself out of the tree and leaning down to inspect Oikawa’s work.

 

Iwaizumi’s heart pounded as he stepped out of the shadows and closer to see the wildlings face.  The wildlings eyes were closed but there was a faint scar upon his cheek, his hair was the same wild brown and the smile, though smiler, was one Iwaizumi saw in his dreams.

 

“Sawamura?”  Iwaizumi asked and the wildlings eyes opened to reveal dark brown irises that always made Iwaizumi’s stomach feel like it was down at his ankles.

 

Sawamura moved suddenly and swiftly, which should have been more difficult or less graceful given the size of not only his body but his wings as well.  There was no awkward stumbling that he once had when they were younger, he landed in front of Iwaizumi with ease as little flowers rained down upon them.

 

“My work.”  Oikawa whined.

 

“Told you so.”  The wood nymph with silver hair said, his laughter lighting up the field.

 

“You decided to take your time, didn’t you?”  Sawamura joked, a bright smile crossing his face and warming those dark eyes.

 

“I’ve been searching for you.”  Iwaizumi stepped closer, afraid to blink and this would all disappear.

 

“I’ve heard.”  Sawamura’s smile became a blinding thing as he reached up and gently cupped Iwaizumi’s face.  “By the time I realized my mistake you were already gone from here. We ended up chasing each others tails so I came to wait here for you.”  His thumb traced the curve of Iwaizumi’s cheek and he leaned into the warm touch.

 

“My pride got in the way, I should have chased after you.”  Iwaizumi admitted.

 

“I’m sorry I threatened you and wounded that pride.”  Sawamura apologized easily and Iwaizumi watched him with amazement.  The fae never apologized except when it was for personal gain, but Iwaizumi knew that Sawamura meant the words he said as just that.

 

“Your wings grew back.”  Iwaizumi said, voice raspier than normal as Sawamura spread said wings.  They were pitch black in color now but still beautiful, somehow fitting towards the wildling Sawamura had become.  The remaining flowers were dislodged before Sawamura wrapped both of them in the privacy of them, pulling Iwaizumi closer.

 

“I have missed you.”  Sawamura admitted against Iwaizumi’s lips.

 

“I have been searching for you.”  Iwaizumi said, a statement and a promise all in one.  No matter what Iwaizumi would always come after Sawamura, but something told the half-fae that he wouldn’t have to search far any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaDai Day Five - Pride

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Day Four - Envy


End file.
